Smallville: A Different Story
by Dimmitri Darkson Makros
Summary: Takes place in Season 1 episode Nicodemus. What would have happened if Clark had given into his urges that day? What if that day, was the greatest day of their lives! Currently One-Shot but will probably become something longer.
1. Wet Lana (well she did just take a swim)

**takes** **place in Season 1 episode 15 Nicodemus, you know the one with the flower. It's a different take on that episode and what might have happened. Be warned, this chapter contains an attempt at LEMON. My first attempt, so don't expect it to be any good. Also, in this story Clark and Lana are 15 so if your uncomfortable with that you should stop reading now. Another thing I should say is that if I do decide to make this more than a one shot, a won't update often or on any paticular schedule. That's all I can think to say currently, enjoy!**

Clark watch intently at the brunette beauty that stood just meters, stip down to her red underwear..for him! Him, Clark Kent the farm boy with barely a cent to his name had the honour of being the first man to see the magnificent body of Lana Lang. A girl he had loved all his life, a girl he thought he had no chance with. A girl, with perfect breast that fit perfectly on her small body. Whose slim figure in water was more attractive than a greek godess.  
He knew he shoudn't look, this after all was not entirely his Lana, but despite his big heart in the end teenage hormones won the battle raging in his mind.  
"Don't you won't to come in?" Asked the temptress of his wild dreams. His mind was racing wild. Should he join her and let his true feelings show, or should he try to laugh off this awkward situation before he did somthing he might regret. In the end he chose the later.  
"I don't think so." He told her smiling as politle as he could without letting his jaw drop to wide, and averting his eyes before his jean trousers were ripped. Lana mimicked his smile, but instead of backing off like she usually would she instead swam closer. As she reached the stairs, she paid care to make each step as seductive as possible. Why the hell not right? It wasn't like Clark was going to act on his feelings. She might aswell have a little fun. As she took the final step out of the pool, Clark took a look up and down her body. The Underwear she was wearing was clinging to her skin which made more of her body visble to Clark than he had ever been allowed to see (well without x-ray that is). He was suprised to find that he didn't feel the slightest bit guitly over oggling her. It wasn't like this was his first time oggling her (mostly) naked body. In fact first time he'd used x-ray vision he'd seen her bare tight ass. Yet somehow this was more intense. Probable because she was giving him permission to oggle her. Her neck words took him to the edge of what he bare.  
"I know you want me Clark" he gulped hopping to suppress his urges with the saliva " Just stop holding back."  
You don't need say that twice, he thought. Even so he let her put the palm of her hand to his face, and pull him in to a deep passionate kiss. It wasn't like Clark expected. It was a million times more intense than anything he could imagine.  
Simiar thoughts had been going through Lana's head. She hadn't meant to kiss him so soon. But if she had to spend one more minute looking at those gergous lips and expect to hold back, then she was wrong. And she knew that it would be nothing like kissing Whitney. For all his good lips and charm he may have bad breath, or rough dry lips or just a terrible kisser. She had prepared and expected for all those outcomes. She just hadn't expected him to be so good. She even found herself surpressing a moan.  
Clark, who mere minutes ago had been facing the stress that his lifevgave him, had pretty much forgotten everything since the moment his lips touched Lana's. For at that moment he was no longer Clark Kent, alien farmboy but Clark Kent man in love letting loose his most basic instinct. If the two of them weren't high school teenagers with ragging hormones, they might have been able to stop. Unfortunately that's what they were, and sometimes, you need to let the hormones rule. For in those few seconds there kiss had turned from slow and passionate to wild and needy. Clarks hands had found there way around Lana's waist. Lana's were tight around Clark's neck. There body's sensing here shared need they both began slowly slipping to the floor, where Clark lay over Lana who was now kissing her body as though it was somthing to be worshipped. This time she did moan.  
Clark groaned into her neck. That groan only made him harder. He tried to shiffed his lower half away, but was suprised to find she had hooked her legs around his waist. He stopped kissing her, amd raised his head to look her in the eye.  
"I want you Clark." She murmmered quietly but seductively. "I want you to be my first."  
Clark wasn't quite sure he had heard right. It was confirmed when she began to use her small delicate fingers to unbutton his shirt. He briefly considered stopping this where this was now, put an end to it before they ended doing somthing they might regret. But the look in her eyes stopped him. The look of pure want. A want for him. And when Lana wanted somthing from him, especially somthing like this, who was he to refuse her. As he replanted his lips to hers he realised that she had completely unbuttoned his shirt and was now on the proccess of undoing his zip of his trousers.  
"Lana!" He groaned loudly, pleasing her greatly that she had such and effect on him. She was begging to think it was inly one way with all the moaning and groaning he'd been doing. She was supried that he began to stand up. Then, as he threw his shirt from his body into a pile to join hers and let his jeans fall from his body to the floor she realised thatbhe was just moving things along. As he came back down to the floor, he sat down on the floor and removed his shoes and socks and palced them on the pile. Only then did she get her first real look at the man that was Clark Kent. She had always thought he had a great body under all his country wear, but damn it was just too good to be true. He was built up with more muscle than Mike Tyson. The man must've been able to lift a tractor.  
"See anything you like!" He asked cheekly. She gave her most suductive smile and pounced on him, places reversed with her on top and him on the bottom. He quickly began kissing her again as her arms trailed his muscles and his her back. As they reached a her ass, he couldn't help but give a gentle sqeeze. Inztrad on sqeuelling like he thought she would Lana gabe a low moan of pleasure. She had never assumed such a move to be a turn on for her. Not that she wasn't already as wet as the water next to them, she just found this interesting. Eventually, after a few minutes of stroking her back Clarks fingers found the back of her bra. The moment he did there kissing stopped and she opened her eyes to meet his. He conveyed his silent request, and she nodded her approval. He quckly undid her bra and threw into the pile of clothing, allowing hid bear chest to touch her bare breast. He almost expeted her to shy away, after all this was the furthest they'd ever been with another person. But they'd gone to far now to stop but why should they.  
Lana was suprised to find Clarks lips leave hers, but quickly found herself moaning again when he attached them... To her nipples! She groaned his name and began panting and her breathing getting faster. She noticed this got his alredy buldging manhood to increase even futher. And that for her was crossing the line. Right now she was feeling more desire than she had ever flet before in her life. She just couldn't take the suspense any more. So she grabbed Clarks head from her breasts, looked into his eyes, and spoke her mind.  
"I want you inside of me Clark."  
For a moment Clark was in shock, the next they were back in there original position with him on top and her underneath. In a moment of pure hormonal madness, Clark ripped Lana's panties form her body (he wasn't sure how he woukd explain that later) and quickly did the same to himself. And for the moment they bith eyed themselves, making observations. He was huge. She was so tight. He looks so strong. Her body is so perfect. I want this more than anything. I never wanted anything so badly.  
Now it came down to the moment they'd been waitng for. The grand finale. They no longer had a reason to hold back. Even though every part of his body knew that she wanted it, his mind urged him to at least make sure that this was what she wanted.  
It's sweet, she thought and smiled at him, even though I told him yes he still feels like he need my permission. Slowly, to emphasize her decision, she nodded nad took and deep breath and waited for Clark to enter her.  
Clark, now know that this was what she wanted, lined himself up with her openning. He had her legs wide to make it easier for them. He wasn't sure what he'd do if his strenght got the best of him. Hell, in the next few minutes he coukd kill her. So he decided, even she was going to die making love to him, he had to tell her somthing.  
"Lana" he began " I just want you to know that I've always loved you. And I always will."  
And with that he entered into her small tight walls and gasped. It was more pleasureable than he expected. He looked down at Lana and his face fell when he realized that she was grimicing slightly. He looked worried but she motioned for them to continue but slowly. He oblidged and began to slowly move in and out of Lana. Each time he did she both hissed and groaned. After a few minutes though the groans began to come more often than hisses.  
"Faster!" She panted, and he happily obligged. This was not a comfortable speed for him asche could move so much faster. Pretty soon he found that they were both groaning, and louder by the second since Lana apparnetly couldn't get enough. Perhaps what happened next woudln't have happened next wouldn't have happened if they hadn't climaxed at the exact same time. Clark found that he could just barely hold back from screaming her name. Lana clearly did not have his strenght of will and proceded to shout at the top of her voice: "OH GOD, CLARK!"  
That was the moment Lana Lang ran out of energy and collapsed on the floor. Clark took to laying down breathlessly. Not from being tired, but the fact that HE had just had MIND BLOWING SEX with LANA LANG! He looked at her to confirm it. She appeared to be doing th same thing.  
"That wad just...!?" For once Clark Kent was lost for words.  
"Amazing?" Lana offered.  
"Not even close."  
They both burst out laughing, and for some reason, Lana found herself curling her body into Clark with her head and hand rested on his chest and her leg intwined with his. Not that Clark mined, in fact he barely even noticed. He was still trying to work his head around the fact that he had had sex. It was an unfortunate that a horrible thought just occured to him.  
"What are you going to tell Whitney?" And for a moment she looked genuinely confused. "I mean, I don't like the guy but it's wrong for us to go behind his back and not tell him."  
Lana thought this over. She had to admit thoughts of Whitney had left her head the moment Clark and her had kissed. So what would she do about her boyfriend?  
"I can't tell him today, I don't habe any classes with him." This was jsut and excuse, she could and probably would see Whitney throughout the school day and in the hours after. But Clark seemed to buy it.  
"What about tomorrow then?" He was supprised to hear a sigh, from behind them.  
"Oh, I don't think wither of you will have the time tomorrow Mr Kent. Especially with you both serving detention."  
Clark and Lana quikly hurred to make thenselves slightly decent before expaining their predicament to the Principal. When Clark had both his shirt on and his underwear and pants he turned to plead his innocence. Umfortunately, Kwan already knew what they were going to say.  
"Save it both of you."They noticed he wasn't looking. "Are you both decent?" They quickly replied yes. He tuend to face the too guilty faces. "I hope you too both inderstand what you did was something that's suppose to be shared between to intimate adults, not high school children. So for the rest of the week, you'll be spending all lessons and free time you have in detention." He straightened his tigh and nodded. "Good day." And walked off.  
Lana and Clark spend the rest of the day in detention thinking pretty much the same thing.  
'My dad's/ aunts gonna kill me!'

**So that's how it begins, and it's probably not going to end their. My only hope is for people to read, enjoy and leave their opinions. If you don't enjoy it, I don't blame you. This story's not for everyone, but hey with other over 2000 Smallville stories there's gotta be one out there for everyone right. And if not, what I'll say is If it hasn't been written yet, it will be. Good day and thanks.**

**A/N if you read my story Supernatural Battle of Twilight and wondered if this is the reasonI haven't updated trust me it isn't. I've struggled a little with that story but don't worry, I'll get rounf to it. If you just think I'm lazy, hey nobody said it was a crime.**


	2. A Bad Day

**_A Bad Day_**

Neither Clark nor Lana had been to detention before. The good students they were it had always been one of their biggest fears. Of course now that they were there, they realised that it was not scary nor terrifing but just plain awkward. Awkward because they had so many questions to ask one another and yet, even though they were mere meters away, they could not ask.  
Clark himself was bubbling with questions. What did this mean for him and Lana? Were they an item now? What would she do with Whitney? Was Lana on birth control? If so could his alien sperm still get her pregnant? Was she pregnant already? What was the time?  
Lana however kept on thinking one thing. She just had sex...with Clark freakin' Kent! And she enjoyed it! She wondered if that made him her boyfriend now. After all she had just broken up with Whitney. The old her would never have done any of this. But she wasn't the old Lana any more. She was new Lana. Same personality, same beliefs, same body but a different mind set.  
There was only one downside to the sex, or possible three. She thought possible because she wasn't sure. The pain she felt bellow her waist she knew was normal to experience. It was the feeling of being sick and a light headache that bothered her most. She had never heard of people experiencing this after sex, then again everybody's different so maybe this was the way her body was dealing with it.  
In fact, she felt not once of regret on what she'd done. Not the sex, not cheating on Whitney, not the possiblility of getting pregnant...nothing. In fact, the possibility of a child actually seemed surprisingly exiting.  
Clark was the exact opposite with his feelings. If anything, guilt barely summarised how he felt that moment. It wasn't that he'd regretted what they'd done, in fact if he was sent back in time to that moment he'd do it all over again. It was Lana he worried about. Mainly whether or not SHE regretted anything. Or if she was in her right mind when they had sex. After all, it wasn't at all like Lana to have the confindence to strip in front of him. Not to make love to him for no other reason than she was horny. It was just so...not Lana. As well as that, he'd also openly admitted his feelings to her. He hadn't backed off or cowered away like he usually did. Even it had been a heat of the moment confesion, at least she knew where he stood. Question was, where did she?He decided that he'd inquire delicately about her health after detention as well as how she felt about his feelings. That was if detention ever ended.

Miles away, hindden in the Kent farm storm cellar, the ship that had monotoring the life of Kal-El sensed a sudden flux, a change so to speak. Somthing it had not accounted to happen for many years to come. It did a double check an the same results came back.  
Jor-El was desperate to respond, to seek out his son and embrace him with his wisdom and guidence. But it was too soon. Kal-El still had much to achieve and learn before they were to meet. Perhaps this could be a test of will and strength, but also of love. If he could prevail in all three, then he would already be a better Kryptonian than he was at that age.  
So he decided to watch and wait, after all patience was a virtue he was lucky to possess. He also had faith in his son, faith that he would prevail, no matter the enormity of the obstacle in his path. He would have to. Besides, at least he could turst the Martian to intervene if neccessary.  
On the other hand, there was someone he could call appon if what he assumed had happened HAD actually happened. Of course, they Clark and his 'optional support' may share a thing or two in common, trust between the creature of fellow kin and Jor-El had never been good before and would definitely be a calculating risk. But as the humans say, sometimes one must take a leap of faith.

3 hours 5 minutes and 49 seconds. That was the time they had been in detention for. By now both were agitated beyond belief, and Lana felt like any second she might fall asleep. Eventually, her lack of patience drove her to make a decision. After all, she'd been caught having sex with Clark Kent in the school and was possible pregnant. How could things get any worse.  
And so when Clark saw her stand, he was confused. There detention didn't end for at least another 2 hours. What was she thinking? The teacher also noticed this and immediately stood from his seat in front of the class.  
"Miss Lang, I notice your not wearing a watch, but a glance at the door and you will see a clock." He told her rather rudely. " as you will have been informed, your detention ends at 3. It's currently 12:55. So perhaps you wouldn't mind moving back into your seat before you make your situation any worse."  
Lana simple looked at the Teacher, with an expresion of utter disinterest and spoke words Clark would have never thought to hear from little Lana Lang.  
"Fuck Off." And left the room. As the teacher stood there stunned, Clark decided to take the initiative and took off after the brunette beauty. He quickly rushed out of the room after her before the teacher could get a word in. Looking both ways he saw her heading towards the exit. But that was not what bothered Clark. Lana's pace was much slower and her legs were wobbling like jelly. He called put for her and she stopped, rolling her eyes.  
Why does he have to do that, she thought irritable. She turned to face him with the most polite smile she could muster. Unkown to her was it appeared more like a grimace.  
"Yes, Clark?" Innocents was strong in her voice as though she wasn't even aware she had done anything wrong.  
"Where are you going? No, never mind that, what are you thinking?" The look of concern that covered his face made Lana feeled touched. She didn't show this, after all a girl who's about to go a ditch doesn't go all lovey dovey on a boy who only a couple of hours ago she had sex with and right after he confessed his feelings to her. So she decided to turn his own question against him.  
"I don't know Clark, what are you thinking of?" An idea struck her. "I bet you're thinking about what happened in the pool." She leaned in suductively, able to keep her balance despite her obvious illness. "I think your remembering me scream your name, the way you filled up inside of me, the way we fit perfectly together like the pieces of a puzzle."  
Clark wasn't sure what to say, that was until the words sunk in. Generally curious, and filled with uncommon confidence, he asks cockily. "So you enjoyed it then?" Her small smile comfirmed it. Before he could say anyting else Lana's legs gave way, and she fell to the ground. It was then she was hit with a wave of nause so terrible, she felt as though she might fall unconcious any second.  
Clark was at her side before she hit the ground, his fear so obvious a blind man would see it. Once again, Lana was touched.  
"Lana, I think your sick. I'm taking you to the hospital." He looked up and saw the teacher standing beside them with a cell in his hand. He looked at Clark.  
"Don't worry Mr Kent, I'm calling an ambulance not the police." Clark heard the ringing on the phone." You keep her comfortable, I'm gonna wait outside for the EMT's to arrive." And as he said he began speading towardsthe exit Lana was heading mere moments ago.  
"Don't...regret it."  
Clark looked at Lana in confusion.  
"Pardon."  
Lana raised her hand to Clark's cheak as she'd done earlier and smiled softly." I...don't...regret...making love to you... ...I was sent...back in...time...I'd make...the same decision...all over...again."  
Clark immediatle knew what she was trying to tell him. This was her goodbye speech. Her last words.  
"Lana look at me." She did." You are gonna be just fine, alright? Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it. I can't let it." He paused and took a deep breath. He knew not why, he'd already put his feelings out there once today. "Because I love you Lana. I loved you from the start."  
Lana's eyes widened. Sure she'd heard him say that before but she'd assumed it was a heat of the moment thing. Now that she realised otherwise, she was glad it was Clark she'd spend her last moments with.  
"Glad..to go in the...pressance of...somone who...loves...me..."  
On the last words Lana's eyes shut, for what she assumed was the last time. Clark,idiotically, assumed the same and did the only thing that made sense to him. He screamed.  
"LANA!"

If there was one thing Whitney knew about his school mates, it was who was always in attendance, who was likely to ditch and who got detention. Clark Kent and Lana Lang NEVER got detention. They were the definition of teachers pets, homwork in on time work always complete and an apple on the teachers desk. So imagine his suprise when he hears one of his fellow jocks talk about how he saw Clark and Lana get escorted by the principal himself to one of the detention rooms.  
Not that he paticularly cared about Clark, he was more concerned with Lana. After all, yesterday she'd been his girlfriend and today she...wasn't. Not to mention her clothing showed far to much of her body, somthing she only reserved for private time with her girl friends and special occasions. Not something she would spontantiously decide to wear. And though he put on a brave face, inside he was worried about Lana's health. Physically, she could never be healthier, but mentally, if it hadn't been Lana he'd have thought she was on some type of drug. And so, he kept his eyes wide open and his ears on alert. Not that it would help, both of them being in detention and all. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
Clarks scream echoed throughout the entire school, all the way to Whitneys classroom. And whilst many were confused, and a few laughed, Whitney new the reason behind the scream. In an instant, he rose from behind his desk and bolted out into the corridor. He rushed into down the hallways, his years of athletic training and running football fields giving him a fast pace, down to the classroom which Lana and Clark were serving detention. His worry only increased when he saw the classroom empty. He turned back to the corridor and slapped his head. Whilst he had been so focussed on the classroom door he had failed to notice the very two people he had been looking for down on the ground, Lana unconcious and Clark kneeling over her. At least, she looked unconcious.  
"Lana!" He yelled her name out of instinct and rushed to her side. Kneeling before her he could almost believe that she was sleeping peacefully.  
That's what people say about the day, he thought which only increased his fear. To scared to check for a pulse he turned to Clark.  
"Is she...?" He didn't need to finish his sentence. He let out a sigh of relief when Clark gave him a small smile which said that she was alive, but her state of rest was not natural.  
"We've got to get her to the hospital." It was obvious but Whitney decided to say it in case Clark was in shock and hadn't phoned for an Ambulance.  
"One of the teacher's called for an Ambulance," he told Whitney, never taking his eyes off of Lana. "The EMT's should be here..." He turned around hearing somthing the jock didn't and gave a sigh of relief...well there here now."  
Whitney turned and saw two medics lightly jogging to wear they crouched. They turned to the teenagers and politly asked them to step back as they began performing several medical tests. After that they one went back to the ambulance to get a gurney. When he came back he was shocked, but not surprised, to find a small crowd where the girl was unconcious.  
The Principal was the one who managed to calm the students, informing them that no one was seriously hurt and that they should return to their classes. As Clark and Whitney reluctantly began to leave, Clark felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"Not you Mr Kent." Said the principal to the confused glances of the jock and the farmboy.  
"You were the one that saw what happened, so you'll be the one to go with Miss Lang to the hospital and answer Police questioning on arrival." He informed him. Whitney looked outraged.  
"Principal Kwan, with all due respect shouldn't I go with MY girlfriend to the hospital?" He asked a little to loudly. Kwan simple sighed impatiently.  
"Mr Fordman I can empathise with you, but as you saw less than Mr Kent I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until after hours." He then gave Clark a look. "Besides, I'm sure Mr Kent will not have the most pleasant time as Miss Langs current predicament may be his fault."  
Whitney gave a confused look at the principal and then at Clark, who and taken on a guilty front. Deciding he would figure it out later, he turned and stormed in anger back to his classroom. Clark on the other hand followed the medics back to their ambulance where he took the passenger seat in the front of the vehicle, and sunddenly delt the weight of his actions and their consequences. He could only hope Lana pulled through whatever she was suffering through, and pray that he was not to blame.  
Meanwhile in the back of the ambulance, a medic was doing a few more health check ups. When it came to an X-ray, he saw something that made it him frown. He checked again, with the same result. He checked once more, and it was comfirmed to him. He sighed and looked of the unconcious girl, looking so still and untroubled by the world around her. He could only hope this girl would wake up, and when she did tale news of her condition lightly.

Meanwhile back in the storm cellar, Jor-El had been watching and/or listening the whole ordeal through various devices as his fear was confirmed. Kal-Els lover was expecting. He should have calculated for an event like this, and the fact that he hadn't frustrated him. He knew what he had to do. It would change events, but not on a scale as large as the one that had already been set. He knew he had very little in ways to communicate without the disk, but he had enough energy to create an event that would surely allow him to send for the only one who would help, the only one who could help. Kal-Els sister, Kara.

**This is just a quick not to say I will be changing many things un the plot to Smallville as well as when characters meet and greet, how old they are and how they and Clark are connected. Also, the change in Kara's realationship I've done on purpose. Personally I think Clark having a sister would work better than having a cousin. As well as that, I am going to continue with this story and hopefully many will read and enjoy it!**


	3. Authors Note

**This story is not being abandoned or on hold. Same goes for my other stories. I'm just a really slow righter who a occasionally gets burst of inspiration that make me write and post faster. I'm still writing the next chapters as well as other pieces of work for fanfiction and regular work. So don't worry, the next chapter will be up when I believe it is ready.**


	4. Lucky Day

**My Lucky Day****  
So I have literally just finished this chapter, hopefully it's up to standards. Just want to say that enthusiasm is appreciated and keeps this story going. Also, I'm not sure I mentioned this but I've never been a fast writer so just a fair warning. I do intend to keep this story going.**  
Lex Luthor closed his phone with a frustrated sigh. As much as he loved Smallville, he couldn't help but wonder how long before living in the small town got him killed. He reckoned maybe a year, two if he was lucky.  
But as of that moment his life was not the concern but rather the lives of all who came into contact with the nicodemus flower. It wasn't causing mass hysteria at the moment as their were only two victims, Jonathan Kent and James Beel. But he knew that more victims would come, and it was up to him and Dr Hamilton to find the cure. He went to the counter at the Talon and ordered his usual.  
The last he'd hear from Hamilton he'd been tracking rumours of a Native American manuscript that apparently held the recipe for a cure. He only hoped that it was more than a rumour.  
On the counter at The Talon Nell Potter took the orders of the customers with a smile that looked sincere, but on the inside she hated the fact that Lana had opened The Talon where she had to do long shifts on the weekdays. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of her niece, in fact she was glad Lana had desplayed the courage to stand up to a man as powerful as Lex Luther. She only wished she'd have thought ahead on staff instead of immediately make the assumption that she would do the work for her. In all honesty Nell would rather have been working back in her flower shop.  
But how could I say no to Lana when she's my only niece,Nell thought. Oh well, at least I'm getting paid for this.  
As she continued working she almost didn't notice two deputies walk into the Talon with stone faces that meant Business. She briefly wondered what was eating at their minds. She hadn't expected them to go directly to her.  
"Can I help you boys with something?" She asked, curiosity seeping into her pleasant tone.  
"Yes Miss Potter you can," he looked at his partner who looked the other way awkwardly. She frowned, not use to this type behaviour unless someone had...died. She pushed the thought away, hopping she was wrong." It's regarding your niece... She's in the hospital."  
Nell's eyes widened, her hand went to her mouth. She swallowed and took a deep breath, afraid to ask the question." How..how bad is she?"  
"Lana's fine ma'm." Nell breathed a sigh of relief, whilst Lex moved a little closer to hear about his friends condition. "However...there are a few things the doctors want to go over with you."  
"Wha-what kind of things." She asked, with great worry for her niece. Lex,aswell, was curious but had a very good theory. A theory he wished to be wrong.

Martha Kent sat by her husbands bedside, fighting back the tears that longed to escape. Yet she did not cry, for she was a strong women and had been through worse. But every second her facade fell ever slightly since the news of James Beels death. The Doctor estimated that without a cure, Jonathan would follow soon behind him. She could only hope he was wrong. And if he wasn't, Jonathan Kent was a fighter. He wouldn't go without giving his all.  
Martha Kent moved and then whispered in his ear," For for us Jonathon. Fight for me and Clark. And fight for yourself."  
She wasn't sure if he had heard, but she could have swore she saw the corner of his mouth twitch. She sighed, and went to get a cup of coffee. As she did, she heard voices yelling down the end of the corridor and turned to see a young girl strapped in a gurney.  
_Oh god, please not another_, she thought with empathy, _isn't one death too much?_  
Curiosity peaked, she moved closer to see a young boy with his back to her talking to one of the medics. The medic nodded to whatever he was saying, and walked off to talk to one of the doctors. The boy turned and she saw it was not just any boy, it was Clark!  
"Clark?" She called out in confusion. She understood his fondness to Lana but that would not give him a reason to leave in the middle of school to go with her to the hospital. He turned and saw his adoptive mother, and could not resist the temptation to seek the comforting hug of a parent.  
Martha pulled back and looked into Clarks eyes." Clark, what's wrong with Lana and why are you here in school hours?"  
Clark took a shaky breath. It was then she realized just how much he cared for the brunette." La-Lana and I were...one se-second she was fine and the next she was on the ground!" He purposefully ignored the part where he had intercourse with her._That_ could wait till later.  
Martha brought her hand to her forehead with frustration. "Oh God, first Beel then Jonathon and now Lana? Three different cases and we don't know jack squat about what's causing this."  
"Well, at least none of them have died so far."  
Martha bit her lip, something Clark noticed people did when they had something to sai, but didn't feel like saying. "What is it Mom?"  
She looked into her son's eyes." Beel died just over an hour ago Clark." Clark took a sharp intake of breath.  
"Dad?"  
"So far fine, but I don't think he'll live much longer without a cure."  
The young alien was so shocked, he had to grab a seat to steady himself. His Farther gone...it was like saying that the sun would shine no more. It was something he would not allow to happen,not yet at least. He looked into his mothers eyes with determination." I'm going to find Chloe, she might be able to help. But promise me if he...inform me if there's a change in his or Lana's conditions."  
She nodded her head." I promise Clark. Now go out and do what you do best." She smiled slightly and his quizzical look. "Save lives."  
He smiled and then quickly set off to find his friend Chloe, and save his loved ones.

Nell rushed like a lion after it's pray through the doors in the hospital. Since news of her nieces condition, she'd barely breathed at all. At the reception she quickly asked for Lana's room and once told bolted faster than she would have thought she could. She did not notice Lex not to far behind her.  
Once she reached her nieces room, she took a deep breath and then entered. At first glance, it looked as though she was sleeping, but Nell knew it was not so. Lana was in a coma, and somehow Nell felt responsible for it. It was her job to care for her after her mother and father past._Yeah great job Nell_, she thought bitterly barely holding back the tears.  
"Miss Potter?" She turned to see a middle aged doctor standing in the doorway. A clipboard in hand." I'm Dr Jones, I'm handling your nieces case."  
"How is she Doc?" She asked tonelessly, both failing to notice Lex leaning on the right hand side of the doorway.  
"Well, as you can see she's fallen into a comma same as the others administered." He took a deep breathe." However her condition is not exactly the same as the others."  
"What do you mean not the same?" She asked, frowning.  
"Miss Potter, your niece is pregnant." THAT, neither had expected. Lex nearly chocked on thin air.  
"Pr-pregnant?!" She looked at her niece then back at the doctor." Are you positive."  
One hundred percent ma'am." She sank onto a chair beside Lana's bed.  
Nell felt as though her heart had skipped a beat.  
"I-I think-" she took a deep breath trying to regain her composure." I think I need to sit down."  
Lex meanwhile was halfway to the door, mobile in hand, looking furious as the number he dialled went to voicemail." Hamilton, my office. Things have changed. I need that cure ASAP. Call me when you get this." He wasn't aware that as he left, a certain farm boy had heard everything he'd said and was tailing him.  
In Hamilton's office, Peter and Chloe looked at the phone as Lex's voice spoke with furry. Pete grinned, gripping the handgun tightly and pointing it at his friend.  
"Well isn't it my lucky day."

**I'll update as soon as can, though I'm not sure when that will be. R&R.**


End file.
